Good Guys Finish Last
by sweet-demon
Summary: InuYasha is a tame, geeky, nice guy. He lets people walk all over him. One day a ‘nice girl’ helps him out. He falls head over heels. Kagome likes him too, only she isn’t the nice girl InuYasha is lead to believe. Full Summary inside...


Good Guys Always Finish Last

I totally warned you all that I was making another story. I know, I know. My Finding Love isn't even close to being finished. But this was burning in my mind. I hope you all don't mind.

Summary: InuYasha is a tame, geeky, nice guy. He lets people walk all over him. One day a 'nice girl' helps him out. He falls head over heels. Kagome likes him too, only she isn't the nice girl InuYasha is lead to believe. Then there's the sexy, Miss popular Kikyou. Kagome's sister. Who is the talk of the town. Of course there's also Sango, Miroku, Koga, Hojo, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Complete character twist. InuYasha is a pansy on the outside…but inside he has the guts to stand up for himself finally with the help of a certain Miko. (der not Kikyou)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't even know if I own this idea…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey nerd." They walked past InuYasha. The entire football team…they all walked by him. So naturally they shoved him into the wall. One gave him a wedgy, another a noogie, and the last one to walk by shoved him into his locker. It's their morning ritual. Ever since middle school started. It was a morning like any other. No body looked at him. The only thing they ever said to him was some name they came up with. And the only time they touched him was just to throw him down. Nobody cared, nobody stopped to help him. He, was utterly alone in the jungle they call high school. This year he was a senior and nothing has changed. Even the little Freshman pick on him, but today was different. Something that he never expected happened. Two new girls came to his school. Two very pretty girls by his standard. And they did the unthinkable. They spoke to him. And one even helped him out. The girls names were Kagome and Kikyou.

He was walking up the stairs when it happened. Some jock kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell backwards down them. And everyone laughed. Well not everyone. There were these two angels staring at him in horror as he fell backwards. They ran to the spot were his body finally landed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kagome ran to his side first. She checked his breathing and his pulse.

"Is anything broken?" Her eyes were a chocolate brown. So full of life. So full of worry.

"N-no. I'm fine. This wouldn't be the first time." He said, slowly getting up. He rubbed the back of his head were there was a pretty nice sized bump.

"That's it. Who in the hell did this!" She screamed out. Very unpleased with this new school. _'who in there right mind would harm another person like that.' _Suddenly a husky voice rang down from the stairs.

"It was me. Got a problem with it?" Kouga said. She looked him up and down. He was a full demon. Very handsome. He had black hair that he tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck with stunning blue eyes. He wore a soccer uniform and had a very beautiful girl on his arm.

"Yes, actually I do. You **do** realize that you could have killed him right?"

"So, nobody around here would care. He's just a burden to society." He said smugly.

"And what are you…the king. At my last school, you would have been eaten alive."

"Why you little bitch." Kouga walked up to her and slapped her. Kagome looked shocked to say the least. Her eyes suddenly flared.

"Who in the hell do you think you are. You have no right to touch me in any way or form." Suddenly Kagome grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Kouga, a little frightened and embarrassed, got up and went to attack her.

"How sad. Little puppy has to beat up on a girl so he can feel manly?" Came another musical voice. InuYasha just stared in awe at the girls. They looked just like each other. Both have long raven hair, left down and messy. Both had porcelain white skin and beautiful features. Except, one had chocolate eyes and the other had sapphire eyes. Both were beautiful, but the one with chocolate eyes had something about her and InuYasha just couldn't put his finger on.

"Who the hell are you crazy bitches." As he had his arm twisted painfully behind his back by Kagome.

"My name is Kikyou. And that's my twin sister Kagome. We are new here and so far I don't like what I see. A snobby wolf demon who think he rules, picking on another human."

"He ain't human. He's a filthy half demon." He winced when Kagome pulled his arm tighter and farther up.

"Good English dumb ass. It is, 'He isn't human'. Get back to class." Kagome throw him down to the ground. Kouga scrambled up and walked quickly away. Everyone followed.

"And what the hell is wrong with being a half demon. One just kicked your ass. A girl half demon at that!" She yelled after him. Kagome quickly shot her attention back to the half demon boy. She would have never guessed that he was a half. He smelled to human. Weak and defenseless.

"You didn't need to do that, you know." InuYasha said in awe to the girl. He would have never guess she was a half demon. She looked so human. But then he noticed the bandana on her head as well as her sisters.

"You're right. She didn't. Nice going Kagome. Now they'll think we are freaks." Kikyou said with fire in her voice. They were strong, no doubt about that. But unknown to everyone at this damned school, they had even greater power that was slowly killing them with in.

"He was in trouble. You know how I am." Kagome said with a sigh. She walked over and helped InuYasha up all the way. She suddenly made him stop. She wanted to look at the bump on his head to see if it was serious. But it was already gone. She turned to face the boy.

"Oh, wow." She gasped. He was…perfect. Golden eyes with such fire and intensity. He had perfectly tan skin and he was muscular. But that wasn't even her favorite part. His hair was snowy white with sliver highlights. And then there were the dog ears. He was an Inu, but so cute.

"Kagome?" Her sister asked, kind of concerned about her. She never looked at any guy like that.

"So, what's your name, dog-boy?" Kagome giggled at her new nickname she'd given him.

"It's InuYasha. And you are Kagome then?" _**God she is so beautiful when she smiles. **_ InuYasha looked her up and down, now that he finally got the chance. (hey, he's still a guy) She had a gorgeous body. She wore a dark red shirt that showed off a flat stomach and a pierced belly button. She had a red jewels for her belly button ring. She also wore a black flowing skirt that ended 5 inches above her knees and her legs went on for days. She had to be about 5' 9". Just beautiful.

"Yes. I am. So InuYasha, why didn't you do anything? I mean to stop yourself from falling. You are obviously a half demon, right?"

"Yea, but they don't like half demons around here. You'll find that out soon. You probably should have kept quite about that."

"I can take care of myself." She said. He had no doubt about that. _'So that's why they pick on him, because he's a half demon. I couldn't see them doing it because he was ugly. I don't understand why every girl here isn't swooning over him.'_

"So, Kagome, why did you help me?"

"I like to help people."

"Yea, now." Said a very bored Kikyou. She just wanted to be popular this year. She just wanted to live her life while she still had one. And talking to this Inu was making her sick. He smelled like wet dog to her. InuYasha wondered what her sister meant. Something bad because Kagome's eyes flared again. She walked over to her sister and whispered something to her that he couldn't pick up on.

"Listen up little sister. We said we were going to forget about our past and just move on. There's no need to let him know about all of **our** mistakes." Kagome whispered into Kikyou's ear.

"Sorry." Kikyou said, not meaning it at all.

"If you are so bored. Go find a guy to sleep with like you used to do. And let me do what I came here to do. Move on and be the person I want to be. Got it."

"Yea, whatever." With that Kikyou left and Kagome put her fingers to her temples and moved them in slow circles. What was she going to do about her sister. Kikyou just might ruin everything for her. All she needed to do is forget about what she used to be like. She had another chance. She had another chance to redeem herself from the hell that used to be her life. She thought about the white hair hanyou behind her. That didn't mean she couldn't be a little naughty while being nice.

Well so far, that's it. What do you all think?

Sincerely,

Sweet-Demon


End file.
